Keelie and The Dragon Trainers
by Celtic shee
Summary: Keelie is stolen from her home and brought to Berk in chains as a gift for Hiccup. Can the riders of Berk help her get back home?
1. Prologue

Prologue:

The floor rocked back and forth. I could hear nothing but the sound of water hitting the sides of the boat and the screech of my chains as they scraped back and forth across the floor. Everything was shrouded in darkness and it was impossible to see anything in front of my face. With nothing to do, I became lost in my thoughts as we sailed to our next destination. I had almost entered a trance-like state when I felt something stir next to me. I looked up and found myself staring into two large, green, almond-shaped eyes. I smiled, knowing very well who they belonged to. "Hey Aria, how're you doing?" From somewhere next to me I heard her croon, letting me know that she was fine. From where I sat I could hear her get up from her spot, and before long I felt myself being wrapped in her wings. I smiled, as I felt her body heat embrace me and cover me in warmth. I snuggled closer to her and began to trace the pattern that her beautiful scales formed on her side. Even though it was pitch black, I could see Aria as clear as day; her scales gleaming a pure white. White. Like the first snow of winter. It reminded me of when mom and I would go out and play in the snow with the other dragons; making snow angels, building snow forts and having snowball fights. I sighed as I felt a tear run down my cheek. Aria whined at me with concern. "Don't worry Aria, I'm okay. I was just thinking of mom." Another tear fell from my cheek. Aria wrapped me tighter in her wings. I smiled. "Thanks Aria. I needed that." I stayed wrapped in her wings for what seemed like eternity. I had almost fallen asleep when the ship jolted. I sat up and started to look around. The sound of running feet and shouts of 'Land Ho' came from the deck above. I knew we had arrived at our destination. I shriveled back into Aria's wings and silently began to pray to the gods and goddesses of my Celtic ancestors, praying that they would keep Aria and I safe. As soon as I finished, the trap door from the deck above was slammed open and the captain walked down. He stopped when he reached me and looked down on me, smiling maniacally at the both of us. "What do you want you devil?" my words dripping with venom. He laughed as his men came down and wrenched me from Aria's wings, pulling the two of us by the end of our chains. He grabbed my chin and stroked my cheek with his knotted hands. He looked into my eyes, smiling and said, "We have arrived at your new home." I turned my head from his grasp. "I already have a home." He just snorted and said, "That's right, and you'll never see it again." Tears threatened to escape my eyes. I knew that he was right, that I might never see my beloved home again, but I refused to let him see me cry. I was stronger than that. " Aria and I were led to up to the deck, the light momentarily blinding me. When I had regained my vision I realized we had docked at the shores of an island. The captain stood next to me, taking a deep breath. "Ahh. Welcome to Berk my dear. Your new home."


	2. Chapter 1

Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs and Snotlout were all in the dragon academy when the ship arrived. Hiccup was drawing Toothless in his book, Fishlegs was feeding rocks to Meatlug, Astrid was working with Stormfly on some new hand signals and Snotlout...well, Snotlout was trying to get Hookfang's attention away from the butterfly he was watching, but was failing miserably. Just then, the twins ran in looking excited.

"What did you guys do now?" Astrid said as she pet Stormfly.

Tuffnut rolled his eyes. "Nothing...wait...ya nothing."

"We just came from the docks. A new ship just came in." Ruffnut said.

"So, ships dock here all the time, what's so special about this one?" Snotlout said, leaning against a wall.

Ruffnut smirked, "Because THIS ship came all the way to Berk to see The Dragon Conqueror."

Hiccup looked up from his book, "They're here for me?"

"Yep, your dad invited them to the Great Hall." Ruffnut said.

"Did you hear why they want to see Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked the twins.

"Something about presenting gifts." Tuffnut said. "I wasn't really paying attention."

"Well, come on let's go see what it is." Astrid said, jumping on to Stormfly.

The teens got on to their dragons and began to head to the Great Hall.

As Hiccup, hooked his prosthetic leg into the contraption on Toothless' saddle, he began to wonder why these people came all the way just to see him. Surely they had a better reason for coming than just to see him. Whatever it was, he was about to find out.

The sun had just began to set when everyone had gathered in the Great Hall. Everyone was excited to see what these strange newcomers had brought just for Hiccup. Well, everyone except Hiccup. He still couldn't figure out why these strangers had just showed up wanting to present him with a gift. It had been almost a year since he had defeated the Red Death and had become the first Viking to train a dragon. And yet, the sailors had said that they left their village to travel to Berk only a month ago. So why now? Suddenly the doors to the Great Hall opened wide and in came four sailors carrying a box about the size of Toothless. They carried it over to Hiccup, who was standing beside his father, Stoick and Toothless. As they set it down, a deep, gravely voice boomed throughout the hall.

"Hail Chief Stoick of Berk, and his legendary son, The Dragon Conqueror."

Hiccup sighed and rolled his eyes, "Actually it's Dragon Trainer." He always got annoyed when people called him 'The Dragon Conqueror'. If he had "conquered" Toothless the first time they met, then the war between Vikings and dragons would still be at its peak and Toothless' head would have been mounted in the Great Hall for all to see.

"My apologies." The man replied. "My name is Captain Gréine. My crew and I come from The Mainland. We come bearing two gifts just for you.

Hiccup and his father looked at each other. They were both suspicious of what these people were doing on Berk.

"What's the catch?" Stoick said looking Gréine up and down.

"No catch, really. You see, we found these gifts on an island called Kildare. Our benefactor asked us to remove them from the island and get rid of them. After acquiring them we knew that the only person who would be able to find a use for them would be The Dragon Conqueror..." Hiccup raised an eyebrow at him. "I-I mean The Dragon Trainer."

Hiccup and his father looked at each other once again and both nodded.

Hiccup sighed, "Alright, you may present them."

Gréine smiled, "Excellent."

Gréine then signaled the men to open the box. The four sailors once again crowded around the box.

"Allow me to present your first gift. A beast that is unlike any other. A beast that was once thought to be a myth. I present to you..."

At that moment, all four sides of the box fell flat on the ground.

Hiccup's eyes widened. "It can't be." He thought, but it there it was.

"A white Night Fury." Gréine beamed.

Everyone in the Great Hall gasped. No one had ever seen another Night Fury, besides Toothless, let alone a white one.

Hiccup was astounded. The night fury had brilliant white and silver scales that shone like pearls. Its eyes were a pale green, just like Toothless'. It was a little smaller than Toothless, but there wasn't a doubt in his mind that it was a night fury.

As the night fury took in its surroundings, it shied away from the sailors. It tried to run for the door but was brutally choked back into place by the large chain around its neck that was bolted to the box. Its wings were bound to its sides and its snout was forced shut by a leather band. The dragon looked terrified.

Hiccup's heart nearly broke in two at the sight of it. It looked so helpless and scared. Hiccup looked at Toothless. He looked as shocked as he did that another night fury had been found, but his eyes looked troubled and angry. They seemed to question how a human could possible treat his own kind like this. He looked back at the poor dragon again, but noticed something strange.

Hiccup turned to Gréine, "This dragon has a saddle, where is its rider?"

Gréine smiled. "I'm so glad you asked. Allow me to present to you your second gift." He turned and yelled, "Bring her in."

At that moment the doors to the hall opened again. Two sailors held chains in their hands and struggled to pull something in from the shadows outside. After a few good pulls they pulled her through with such force that she stumbled to the floor. They forced her to her feet and pushed her forward. She resisted and struggled against them with all her might, but they were too strong for her. They pushed her in front of Hiccup and bolted her chains to two of the wooden posts in the Great Hall. Hiccup was shocked. There in the front of him was a girl, a human girl. Hiccup assumed that she was not from any of the islands surrounding Berk, for he had never seen a girl like her before. She had brown hair with red and blonde highlights in it that trailed below her waist in curls. She wore a long, royal blue dress that was detailed in silver spirals and a leather belt with a pouch attached to it around her waist. Around her neck was a silver pendent that had two night furies circling each other in an endless circle etched into it. Her skin was light and fair and her eyes were a rich deep blue, almost the same color as her dress. The girl started to scream in a foreign language at Gréine, tugging at her chains. Gréine and the soldiers only laughed. Hiccup was appalled that they thought chaining up an innocent girl and dragon was funny.

As soon as the dragon saw the girl, it desperately tried to reach her and the girl tried to reach the dragon. Hiccup realized that the dragon was the girl's bonded dragon and the dragon's missing rider.

Before the dragon could reach the girl, Gréine stepped in between them and forced the girl away from the dragon and brought her closer to Hiccup.

Gréine smiled at Hiccup and said, "May I present to you Keelie Fury Oíche, your second gift."


	3. Chapter 2

Hiccup was astounded. For once in his life he had nothing to say. Thankfully, his father spoke for him.

"Gréine, this is unacceptable. This is a girl. A HUMAN GIRL. We do not practice slavery on Berk. You dishonor my son with this display." Stoick shouted as he slammed his fist down on a table.

Gréine kept smiling and remained calm. "I meant no disrespect to you or your son Chief Stoick, but the girl is vicious. She downed 20 of my best men before we were able to capture her. And the dragon, only the gods can describe what she could do when she was riding the beast. "

Hiccup finally spoke up. "So why did you bring her to me?"

Gréine smiled again, "You see the girl is too strong-willed and fierce for her own good. She needs discipline; she needs to be taught obedience. And who better to train her than The Dragon Trainer. After all, if you can train a night fury, then you can train any beast, even this one."

Hiccup stared at him in disbelief, train a human, he must be joking. There was nothing wrong with this girl.

But Gréine continued, "And just think, once she is trained the possibilities are endless. She could be useful as a laborer, or a personal servant."

Gréine moved closer to Keelie and began to stroke her cheek, "Perhaps, even a wife."

At this, Hiccup's face turned red. While the girl was clearly beautiful, he only had eyes for Astrid. Besides, he could never force her into marrying him, it was wrong. He knew he had to do something to help this girl. But what could he do?

Gréine continued to stroke Keelie's cheek, but Keelie had had enough. She bit Gréine's finger as hard as she could until she drew blood. Gréine screamed and grabbed his hand to stop the bleeding. Gréine's men jumped into action. They drew their weapons and ran to secure Keelie, but before they could even get close to her, they were knocked to the floor by a white, scaled tail. While the white night fury took down as many sailors as it could reach with its tail, Keelie withdrew a sword that she had concealed in the folds of her dress. She cut the chains and ran over to the white night fury. At that moment, Gréine appeared behind her and clocked her over the head with the side of an axe. Keelie fell and dropped her sword. She managed to crawl over to the night fury and put her arms protectively over the dragon's head.

Gréine was furious. "You stupid girl. You don't deserve to live. "He raised the axe above his head. The night fury wrapped its wing around Keelie, signifying that if Gréine wanted to kill Keelie, he would have to kill the dragon too. Keelie let tears fall freely down her face. She hugged the night fury, and whispered in its ear, "Good bye Aria, I love you so much." The dragon cooed in response. They both shut their eyes, waiting for the inevitable. All of a sudden Gréine screamed and dropped the axe, and a loud, screeching roar filled the room. Keelie opened her eyes and looked up. There standing protectively in front of them was the black night fury she had seen standing next to the chief's son, The Dragon Trainer.

The Dragon Trainer walked over to the black night fury, stood next to him and spoke, "If you want to get to her, you'll have to go through us."

Gréine stumbled back and replied, "Of course, my apologies, after all they are your gifts, you-"

"They are not prizes that can be bought, sold and given. These are living, breathing creatures and are to be treated as such." Hiccup shouted.

Gréine looked displeased, "Ha, these two are nothing more than merchandise; gifts we brought for you and if you are not going to accept them as such, then we will take them and leave." Gréine signaled for is men to grab Keelie and the white night fury.

But before they could get to them, the other teens and their dragons had formed a protective circle around Keelie and the night fury.

Hiccup glared at Gréine. "This is Berk. We no longer chain up dragons and we certainly don't chain up humans. Nor do we welcome anybody who does. Keelie and the night fury are invited as guests to stay on Berk for as long as they wish. You are not. So unless you would like to feel how hot a night fury's fire is, I suggest you leave, NOW!"

Stoick smiled at his son. He had grown to be quite the leader. He would make a fine chief someday.

Gréine began to protest, until Stoick stepped forward.

"My son asked you to leave and I suggest you do so before we make you."  
Gréine turned around to face Stoick, only to realize that every Viking in the Great Hall was armed and ready to attack.

Realizing he was outnumbered, Gréine put his hands up in surrender and ordered his men to stand down. Stoick ordered a few of the men to escort them to the docks and see them on their way.

Once they had left, Hiccup approached Keelie and the night fury. He approached slowly, so he wouldn't scare her.

Keelie looked at him cautiously, but allowed him to walk up to her. Once Hiccup reached her, he pulled out his dagger. Keelie tensed and the white night fury began to growl at him.

Hiccup put up his hands. "It's okay; I just want to help you." He didn't know if she could understand him, so he pointed at the chains around her wrists and then at the dagger. She nodded at him. He took this as a sign that she understood, and began to pry open the shackles with his dagger. Once he had undone the chains around her wrists, he began to undo the one around the night fury's neck. He then sheathed his dagger and looked at Keelie again.

She looked into his eyes, smiled and said, "Go raibh maith agat"

Hiccup smiled back. He had no idea what she had said, but from the smile on her face, he guessed it meant thank you. "You're welcome." Hiccup then stood up and stretched out a hand to her.

As Keelie began to calm down, her head began to pound. The back of her head had started to form a large bump where Gréine's axe had made contact. As the boy stretched out his hand to her, she took it and he helped her up, making the pain sear through her head. He started to lead her away from the crowd of people but she was only able to take a few steps before she grabbed her head and collapsed on the floor, groaning in pain. Her vision began to grow blurry. She could barely make out the blurry shapes of people looking down at her and the boy standing over her. She felt warm breath graze her hand. She smiled, knowing that Aria was standing right beside her made her feel safe. Keelie fought to stay conscious, but the darkness began creeping in. She tried to get up but her strength had failed her. She finally gave in to the darkness, and let it take over until all she could see was black.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long. Hope you guys like it. I'd love to hear what you think of the story so far.**

* * *

Darkness. It surrounded me. It preyed on my soul and filled every corner of my mind. It fought for control but I refused to give in to it. I was strong; correction I AM strong and I would fight until the bitter end. I tried to move my arms, my legs, anything that would allow me to fight back, but my mind felt disconnected from my body. I tried to open my eyes but with the same results. I struggled; I could feel a cold chill start to spread over my body. I knew that time was running out; that death was creeping in. As the cold climbed up my chest, I knew that I was finished. I slowly lowered my head in defeat until all of a sudden, the cold disappeared. As quickly as it came, the cold vanished and was replaced by a familiar warmth; a loving warmth. My eyes were still clamped shut but I knew it had to be Aria. I had felt this loving warmth before whenever she wrapped me in her wings. Whether she did it to protect me or to comfort me, it always felt the same; a warmth that tickled your heart and embraced you with a comforting heat. I called out to her, but I didn't hear her answer; instead I felt my body begin to rock back and forth. The soothing motion helped me to relax and I knew that wherever Aria was, she was watching over me. Knowing this, I allowed the blissful feeling of sleep to wash over me like water. After I had rested for a little while, I tried to open my eyes again. It took me a while to pry open my eyes that were still swollen with sleep, but I finally managed to open them, only to be blinded by a bright light. I blinked, allowing my eyes to adjust. When my vision had adjusted I realized the bright light came from a roaring fire only a few feet away. As I looked around, I realized I was in a small wooden room. It was filled with dried plants and some strange talismans. As I tried to figure out where I was, something stirred behind me. As I turned my head to see what it was, I came to look into two, pale green eyes. I smiled. I knew only one creature that had those eyes.

"Aria?"

At the sound of her name, Aria cooed and blinked in response. I sighed, quietly thanking the Celtic gods for keeping her safe. At that moment, Aria started licking me. She smoothed her tongue across my face and then began to lick my arms and legs. I knew that she was doing this because she was worried that I was hurt, but I still hated the feeling of being covered in dragon saliva.

"Aria stop…..Aria, look at me."

Aria looked up at me and stopped. Her eyes were filled with concern. I looked at her and smiled.

"It's okay baby girl. I'm fine. See?"

I shifted my legs off of her wings and began to stand up, using her back for support. But my knees buckled under me, sending me straight towards the ground. Aria swiftly wrapped her tail around my waist, preventing me from falling flat on my face. Then, she lifted me up with her tail and brought me back onto one of her wings while wrapping the other around me. I looked up at her.

"Okay, so maybe I'm less than fine." Aria growled at me. "Okay okay, I'm not fine. Happy?"

Aria snuffed, obviously pleased. I rolled my eyes.

"But that doesn't mean you can lick me into submission. I don't want to smell like your last meal."

Aria rubbed her head against mine. I sighed; I loved it when she did that.

"Oh good, you're awake."

I froze. I hadn't even realized that someone else was in the room. I turned to where the voice had come from and there, sitting against the wall was the boy. The boy who had saved me. The Dragon Trainer. When I looked at him, he got up from where he was sitting and moved closer to me. I was too weak to fight and I couldn't find my sword, so I shrank back against Aria. Aria made no move to stop him from approaching; instead she nudged me, trying to assure me that he meant no harm, but I didn't understand. With nowhere to go, I closed my eyes and waited for him to strike. When nothing happened, I slowly opened my eyes and looked at him. He just sat there with his legs crossed. He made no move against me, instead he held out a bowl of soup to me.

"Here, take it. I mean you no harm." He said as he held the bowl out to me.

I looked at it, my eyes growing wide with hunger. I was still suspicious of him, but I hadn't eaten for nearly a week. My stomach growled, begging me to take it. I finally gave in and grabbed the soup from his hands, greedily gulping it down. As I handed the bowl back to him, the boy smiled.

"Wow, you must be starving, let me get you some more."

He got up and after refilling my bowl, handed it back to me. He repeated this process seven times until I had had my fill, watching me the entire time. I laid my head down on Aria's wing and sighed. The feeling of a full stomach was absolutely delightful. It had been so long since I had had a decent meal. The men only fed me a few pieces of bread and some water each day when I was on the ship. I looked at boy and nodded my head in gratitude. He smiled and nodded back.

* * *

Hiccup smiled. He was glad that Keelie was feeling better. When she had collapsed in the hall, he had been afraid that the blow to her head had killed her. But after checking her pulse, he realized that they could still save her. So after calming her white night fury down, proving that he would do nothing to hurt Keelie, he jumped on Toothless and took Keelie from his father, who instructed him to take her to Gothi's house. He quickly left the hall and shot up into the night sky with Toothless, with the white night fury close behind them. Once they had reached Gothi's house, he set her down where Gothi motioned him to and watched as she began to work on her head wound. Once her head had been attended to, Gothi kicked him and both dragons out so that she could look for any other wounds. He then waited outside the hut for about an hour where he tried to keep the white night fury from breaking down Gothi's door, out of concern for Keelie. When Gothi came out, she signaled that he could enter. Once they were inside, Gothi left to inform Stoick of the girl's condition, Toothless had jumped onto the rafters and fell asleep, while Hiccup and the white night fury kept watch over Keelie all night. At dawn, Keelie developed a fever and began to shiver. He did everything he could to keep her warm and bring her fever down, but everything he did seemed to make it worse. The fever became so bad that she had begun to moan in her sleep; tossing back and forth. Hiccup had been at a loss of what to do and even Gothi had no idea how to help her. They both thought that she would be lost, until the white night fury approached her. Hiccup's jaw nearly dropped to the floor as he watched the dragon pick Keelie up from the bed with its mouth and laid her across its back. The white night fury then moved over to the fire and laid Keelie on one of its wings in front of the fire. It was then that Keelie mumbled something in her sleep and began to toss and turn. The white night fury then folded its other wing over Keelie and began to rock her back and forth as Hiccup looked on in awe. After a few minutes of rocking, Keelie seemed to stop shivering and fell into a peaceful sleep, while the night fury wrapped its tail around Keelie and kept watch over her.  
Ever since he had taught Berk how to train dragons, he had never seen any dragon act like that around a human. Toothless didn't even behave like that. Sure he would look after Hiccup and woe to anyone that stood in his way, but Toothless had never acted so….tenderly. Hiccup spent the rest of the day observing the white night fury curled up around Keelie. He even took out his notebook and drew a few pictures of the two. When Keelie finally woke up, he stayed quiet so he wouldn't scare her and watched as she spoke to her dragon in the same, unknown language she had spoken when they met. He then decided to speak up to alert her of his presence after he witnessed her almost fall flat on the floor.

"Oh good, your awake." he said.

When she looked over to him, he stood up and slowly approached her. She looked terrified as she shrank back into the white night fury's wings. The white night fury nudged her to communicate that he was not a threat, but she was too scared to understand. He felt a lump form in his throat when he watched her close her eyes as if she was waiting for him to slap her. What did those men do to her, he thought. To show her that he meant no harm, he grabbed a bowl and filled it with soup.

When she opened her eyes, he held it out to her and said, "Here, take it. I mean you no harm."

She looked at the bowl with wide eyes and just stared at it. He could hear her stomach growling from where he was sitting. Eventually she took the bowl and gulped down every last drop of soup. When she was finished, she handed him back the empty bowl.

"Wow, you must be starving, let me get you some more." he said as he got up to refill the bowl. She managed to eat seven bowls of soup before she signaled that she had had her fill. She then laid her head down against the night fury's wing and nodded her head in gratitude. Hiccup nodded back and got up to put the empty bowl in the sink.

When he sat back down, he tried to explain to her where she was.

"My name is Hiccup." He said slowly. "This is the island of Berk. The men who brought you here are gone. You are safe now."

Keelie just stared at him blankly.

Hiccup smacked his forehead and sighed. "Oh who am I kidding, you probably can't understand a word I'm saying."

He got up from where he was sitting and signaled to the door. "I'll just let you get some sleep then."

As he reached for the door handle, he heard Keelie mumble something.

He turned around and looked at Keelie. "What did you say?"

Keelie sat up from underneath the dragon's wings, looked at Hiccup and said, "I said… Thank you, Hiccup of Berk."

Hiccup stared at her in amazement. So she did understand him.

"You… you can understand me?" he said.

She smiled, "Yes very well actually. Bear with me though; my Norse is a little rusty."

Hiccup smiled. "Your Norse is fine. Where did you learn to speak it so well?"

The smile left Keelie's face. "It's a long story."

Hiccup walked back over to the fire and sat across from her. "I've got time."

Keelie looked at him and then looked into the fire. "Then I should probably start from the beginning."


	5. Chapter 4

Keelie looked at Hiccup. He sat across from her, giving his complete attention to her. She still didn't know if she could trust him, but he had saved her life and had taken good care of Aria while she had been unconscious. The least she could do was give him some answers, but no matter how hard she tried the words would just not come. She turned her head away from Hiccup as tears threatened to escape her eyes.

Hiccup realized she was having a hard time starting off. So he asked her a question, hoping it would make it easier for her to start her story.

"So… is your name really Keelie, or did Gréine lie about that?"

Keelie smiled, realizing what he was trying to do. "Yes, my name is Keelie Fury Oíche, Princess of the Island of Kildare."

Hiccup smiled and did a small bow, which earned him a small laugh from Keelie. "It's an honor to meet you Princess Keelie Fury Oy…uh Oeet… I mean, uh….do you have a nickname?"

Keelie laughed. "My friends just call me Keelie."

Hiccup rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to butcher your name like that."

"Don't worry, Gaelic is a challenging language to master, especially if it is not your first. Besides, that wasn't bad for your first try. With a little practice, you could master it easily." Keelie said.

Hiccup smiled. "Thanks. So is Gaelic the language you speak on Kildare?"

Keelie nodded. "Yes. Gaelic is our main language, we also have a few Norse speakers, even a couple that speak Welsh."

"So is that how you learned to speak Norse?" he asked.

Keelie nodded again. "Yes. As the future heir to the throne of Kildare, I wanted to make sure I could communicate with all of my subjects. I was also a little curious of the other cultures that came to our shores. Learning the language allowed me to learn more about each individual and the world they had been brought up in."

Hiccup was impressed. He had never met anyone who had a curiosity that rivaled his own. Kildare sounded fascinating and with each question he asked about Keelie and her home, the greater his curiosity became.

"So what is Kildare like?"

Keelie nearly beamed with pride as she described her homeland. From what Keelie described, Kildare was a little bigger than Berk, with forests that spanned the island, three mountains that grew their snow-capped tops right up into the clouds, fields of grass shaded with every hue of green known to man, jagged cliffs that the ocean beat upon and covered in foam, lakes shaded in mist and rocky shores and beaches where the land met the ocean. Even the town sounded beautiful. The massive docks led from the ocean into the booming town. All the houses and stalls had thatched roofs, and white washed walls, giving a clean shine to everything. The streets were always busy with people running errands, merchants selling goods and tourists roaming around to see the sights. The castle stood tall and imposing, made completely out of stone. It was here that Keelie called home. Inside the walls, gardens spread across the grounds and even a small river ran through the property. The inside of the castle was large and decorated with tapestries, armor and an assortment of weapons. While the floors were covered in rugs of different colors and furs.

Hiccup was amazed. Kildare sounded amazing. "Wow, it sounds incredible."

"I'm glad you like it, but I haven't even told you about my favorite place yet. It's called, Forais Ársa an Dragons."

"What does that mean?" Hiccup asked, looking a little confused.

Keelie was grinning from ear to ear. "It means, The Ancient Grounds of the Dragons. It is the only place on the island where the dragons reside. When I was little, I used to go there with my mom all the time to play with them. It's also the place where my father met his night fury, Cúchulainn and my mother met her night fury, Emer."

Hiccup's eyes became huge. "Wow wow wow, back up a minute. Are you telling me there are more night furies on Kildare than just yours?"

"Actually there are only three night furies on Kildare. Cúchulainn, Emer and their daughter Aria. They are the only night furies on Kildare."

"Who's Aria?" Hiccup asked

Keelie smacked her forehead. "Oh, I am so sorry. Let me introduce you two." She turned to the white night fury next to her and pointed to Hiccup. "Aria, this is Hiccup and Hiccup, this is Aria." The dragon snorted in response.

Hiccup looked confused. "Look I'm not fluent in Gaelic, but isn't Aria a girl's name?"

Now Keelie looked confused. "Well yeah, because Aria is a girl."

Hiccup couldn't believe it. A female night fury. No wonder she had acted so differently from Toothless when Keelie was sick. Her maternal instincts must have kicked in to protect her rider.

Keelie looked at Hiccup, "Wait are you saying you've never seen a female night fury?"

Hiccup nodded. "To be honest Toothless is the only Night Fury that I've ever seen."

"Who's Toothless?" Keelie asked.

Now it was Hiccup's turn to smack his forehead. "Oh right. Sorry." He turned to his left where Toothless had jumped down from the rafters after hearing his name, and signaled him to come over.

"Aria, Keelie, this is Toothless. Toothless, this is Keelie and Aria." Toothless guffawed in response.

"Wow, he's incredible." She stretched out her hand and let it stop a few feet from Toothless' snout, just like Hiccup had when he had first met Toothless.

Toothless looked at Keelie and then at her hand. Slowly he put his snout into his hand and cooed. Keelie laughed and slowly rubbed his snout.

Hiccup became excited. Keelie had known exactly how to greet a night fury, obviously because she had trained one. Maybe with her help he could learn more about night furies and strengthen his bond even more with Toothless. He made a mental note to pick her brain about how she trained Aria later, but something else was on his mind.

"Keelie, how did you get mixed up with Gréine in the first place?"

Keelie stopped petting Toothless and looked into the fire again. She was silent for a while as she continued to stare into the fire. She looked at Hiccup, sighed and began to speak.

"It all began before I was born. My mother was the Princess of Kildare. Her name was Aisling and she was everything a young princess shouldn't have been. Strong, stubborn, and fearless. She was an excellent archer, and an even better dragon trainer and while she wasn't the ideal princess, she was still kind, gentle and beautiful. When she came of marrying age, my grandfather promised her hand to Briec, the prince of a neighboring kingdom, but she refused to marry him because she didn't love him. So my grandfather made a deal with her. He held a competition where Briec would try to win her affections and prove himself by participating in three events of my mother's choosing. In return, my grandfather would open the competition to all the eligible young men of Kildare. Whoever, proved themselves worthy enough by my mother would marry her.

When the competition arrived, Briec and all the young men of Kildare arrived to prove themselves in the three events my mother had chosen; Weapons, Dragon Training and Talent. Briec excelled at Weapons and Dragon Training but not in the way my mother wanted him too. He tried to impress her with archery, because he knew how much she loved it, but even though he hit all the targets, he broke every bow he used. During Dragon Training, he tried to impress her by taking down a Monstrous Nightmare, but he wrestled it into submission and used fear to make it obey him. At the end of the competition, my mother feared that she would have to marry this brute of a prince, until the last competitor entered the ring. His name was Caedmon. He impressed my mother in Weapons, choosing the sword and wielding it with graceful strength, and wooed her in Dragon Training when, instead of attacking the dragon head on, he waited for it to calm down and then approached it and used kindness and compassion to make it obey him. During the final challenge, it came down to Briec and Caedmon. Briec chose fighting as his talent and tried to impress my mother by taking out 20 armed guards. But when it came time for Caedmon to perform, he took out a flute and played music so beautiful that it captured my mother's heart. When the competition ended, my mother chose Caedmon, my father, as the victor for proving himself with the use of patience, peacefulness and quiet strength.

Briec became angry that my mother had chosen a commoner over him and promised her that she would one day regret her choice. He returned home and my parents were married. A few years passed and my parents became the King and Queen of Kildare and a few months after that, I was born. In honor of the night furies that stood by their sides my parents named me after their favorite dragon, the night fury. Fifteen years passed of peace and prosperity in Kildare. I thought nothing could ever ruin it, that is until Briec returned. He demanded that I marry his son as repentance for my mother choosing my father over him. However, my parents refused and Briec retaliated. He attacked Kildare with his army. I fought bravely next to my family and I managed to down half of Briec's army with the help of Aria and my sword. Everything was going well, until one of Briec's catapults shot Aria and me down. Before we had a chance to fight back, Briec's soldiers kidnapped Aria and me and took us back to Briec's kingdom. As soon as the news of my abduction had reached my parents, my father readied an armada to attack Briec's kingdom and bring me back home. But before my father could reach Briec's kingdom, Briec sold me to Gréine. He paid Gréine handsomely to take me as far away from Kildare as possible, someplace where I would never be found and…" Keelie stopped. She was crying now, tears streaming down her face.

Hiccup finished for her, "And that place was Berk."

Keelie could only nod her head in agreement.

Hiccup sighed. So that was Gréine's ulterior motive. It had nothing to do with honoring him as the Dragon Trainer, Gréine had come to Berk to prevent Keelie's return to Kildare.

Keelie continued to cry, burying her face in her hands. Hiccup hated to see her cry. He put his hand on her shoulder as a gesture of understanding comfort.

Keelie removed her hands from her face and took out a handkerchief from a pocket in her dress and began to dry her eyes. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be acting like this."

Hiccup shook his head, "Don't be. You've been through a lot. You have every right to be sad."

Keelie could only nod, continuing to dry her eyes. Hiccup tried to lighten the mood a little. "So your name really means night fury?"

Keelie smiled a little, "Only half of it does."

"Well does the other half mean?" he asked.

Keelie blushed and looked away, "Promise you won't laugh at me?"

Hiccup laughed, "You're talking to the guy whose name means 'Runt of the Litter'. Your name couldn't be much worse."

Keelie smiled and laughed, "Okay, I'll tell you. Keelie Fury Oíche means 'Beautiful Princess of the Night Fury'."

Hiccup couldn't help but laugh again, "What are you talking about, your name is awesome. Any chance you might wanna trade?"

Keelie fell back against Aria laughing, "No thanks. Besides, you don't really look like a 'Beautiful Princess' anyway."

They both fell on the floor and the room filled with laughter. Everything was great, until Keelie began to cough. Hiccup realized she was still weak from the fever and the lack of food.

Keelie managed to stop coughing and give him a weak smile.

"You should get some rest. You're going to need to regain your strength." He said.

Keelie nodded her head in agreement, but hung her head in disappointment. It had been so long since she had seen a friendly face and even longer since she had been able to talk to someone besides Aria.

Hiccup seemed to realize this and tried to cheer her up. "Don't worry, I'll come back tomorrow and if you're feeling any better, I'll show you around Berk."

Keelie's face brightened at this idea. "Thank you, I'd like that."

Hiccup smiled and handed her a blanket. Then he got up and called Toothless to his side. As he opened the door, he turned around and looked at Keelie. "I'll see ya tomorrow."

Keelie smiled and nodded. Hiccup was almost out the door when Keelie called him. "Hiccup"

Hiccup turned around again, "Yeah?"

Keelie smiled tears running down her face. "Thank you."

Hiccup smiled again, "Good night Keelie." He closed the door, jumped onto Toothless and flew off into the starry sky towards his home.


	6. Chapter 5

Hiccup woke up the next day to see the sun had just begun to rise. He quickly got dressed, fed Toothless and after grabbing something to eat; he filled a large basket with fish for Aria and a smaller basket with food for Keelie. Once he had everything packed and Toothless had finished devouring his breakfast, he put on Toothless' saddle, attached the baskets and took to the skies. When he arrived at Gothi's hut, he knocked on the door, but there was no answer. He knocked again, this time a little louder, but there was still no answer.

He cracked open the door and stuck his head in. "Hello?"

He stepped into the room to have a look around; Toothless following right behind him. The fire had died down a little from the night before, but still gave off enough light to brighten the room. Toothless began to sniff around while Hiccup looked around for any sign of Keelie.

"Keelie, are you in here?" he called. But no one answered.

When he found no sign of her, Hiccup began to worry that she had taken off by herself. He knew that she wanted to get back home but without her full strength, she would never make it back to Kildare. He had just been about to go look for her when Toothless stopped sniffing and pricked his ears up.

Hiccup looked at him. "What's wrong bud?"

Toothless moved his ears from side to side and then laid them flat against his head. Then he bounded out the door and around the side of the house while Hiccup followed close behind.

Once Hiccup had rounded the side of the house, he saw Toothless heading toward the top of a grassy hill near the side of the cliff where Gothi's house was located.

"Wait for me bud." He yelled as he ran up the side of the hill. But Toothless was too excited to stop and wait for his rider and bounded over the top of the hill without even looking back. Because of his prosthetic leg it took Hiccup a little longer to get up the hill, but once he reached the top he realized that what Toothless had heard was the sound of a flute coming from the other side of the hill. Looking down, he realized that the flute music was coming from none other than Keelie. She was sitting on the grassy edge of the cliff, leaning against Aria, and facing the sun. Her eyes were closed as she coaxed each beautiful note out of her flute. Aria flicked her tail and swung her head back and forth in time to the music.

But Aria wasn't the only dragon enjoying the flute music. Toothless was jumping up and down, seemingly dancing to the rhythm of the music, as Keelie continued to play, completely oblivious to Toothless.

Hiccup couldn't help but laugh at the scene. For as long as he had known Toothless, he never knew how much Toothless enjoyed music, or how silly it made him act.

Keelie stopped playing when she heard him laugh and turned around.

"Good morning Hiccup. I didn't realize you were there."

Hiccup grinned and walked down the hill to her. "Good morning."

Keelie set her flute beside her and looked up. "What were you laughing about?"

Hiccup started laughing again. "I… I'm sorry… It's just… Toothless seems to enjoy your music a little too much." He said brushing tears from his eyes as he continued to laugh."

"Really?" She said with an evil grin as she looked back at Toothless, who was sitting on his hind legs playing innocent.

She picked up the flute again and began to play the same tune. Toothless jumped up from his spot and began to leap up and down once again, dancing around in a circle.

Keelie could barely contain her laughter as she continued to play. She finally broke down laughing at the site of Toothless making a complete fool of himself.

"Well it's nice to know that someone else besides Aria appreciates my music." She said as she straightened the skirt of her dress. Hiccup came and sat down next to her. He noticed that she had changed her dress. Her blue and silver one had been replaced by one of emerald green with gold lining and designs. She still wore the brown leather belt with the pouch as well as the dragon crest necklace and her hair was pulled back into a long, intricate braid that started from her forehead and was woven around her head until it fell down her back.

"So what are you doing out here, shouldn't you be resting?" he said wondering if it was really a good idea for her to be outside yet.

Keelie gave him a warm smile. "I needed some fresh air and it's been a while since I've seen the sky. But, more importantly, I wanted to watch the sunrise." For a few minutes, she remained silent. "My father and I used to watch the sunrise every morning on the cliffs, back on Kildare." She sighed, and looked back at the sun.

Hiccup knew she missed her family and tried to change the subject. "So how are you feeling?"

Keelie looked at him, silently thanking him for changing the subject. "Much better actually. I almost feel back to my old self."

Hiccup smiled. "Glad to hear it. Oh by the way, we brought you both breakfast." He called Toothless over and unhooked the two baskets from the saddle. He emptied the first basket in front of Aria, who happily began to devour the fish that had been put in front of her, while he handed Keelie the smaller basket. She opened it and thanked him before happily eating the fruit and bread he had brought for her. When both dragon and rider had finished eating, they sat back and watched the sun rise even higher.

Hiccup reattached the now empty baskets to Toothless' saddle once again and offered a hand out to Keelie to help her up. Keelie took it and pulled herself up, brushing the strands of grass and loose dirt from her dress as she did.

"So what do you want to do first on this fine day on Berk." He asked

She was quiet for a minute, thinking over her options. "Actually, I would like to find my sword before we do anything else."

Hiccup nodded. "Don't worry. It's safe in my workshop. We can go get it if you want. "

Keelie nodded and turned around to pack her flute away in Aria's saddle bag.

The smithy wasn't far from the cliff, so they decided to walk, allowing Keelie a better look at the village. As they walked, the people stopped and looked, curious of the stranger and her white night fury. Some of the children followed close behind, daring each other to see who could touch Aria's tail first, but one narrow-eyed look from Aria quickly ended the game and scattered the group. Keelie laughed and scratched Aria behind her ear. When they arrived at the smithy Gobber and Stoick were there talking to each other. They both stopped when they saw Hiccup and Keelie approaching.

"Well now. Seems our guest is feeling much better. "Gobber said as Keelie and Hiccup stopped in front of them.

Stoick nodded in agreement. "It seems so. Hiccup has told us a lot about you. How are you feeling Keelie?"

Keelie gave a graceful curtsy to the both of them. "Very well thank you. It is an honor to meet you both. I am very grateful for the hospitality you have shown me."

Stoick laughed. "There is no need for the formalities Keelie, we were happy to help."

"Speaking of which, what can I do for you two today?" Gobber asked.

"She's here for her sword Gobber. I'll just go grab it from my workshop. "Hiccup said.

Keelie motioned Aria to stay outside and followed Hiccup. She waited outside his workshop as he brought out the sword in its sheath. Gobber and Stoick had followed the two into the smithy and watched as she drew the sword and performed a few basic offensive moves with the skill of a master.

"In all my life as a blacksmith, I have never seen a sword quite like that. Where did ya get something like that?" Gobber said as his eyes ran over the intricate details of the sword.

Keelie smiled. "My father is one of Kildare's finest blacksmiths. He made it for me when I was born. He crafted it from some of the finest iron in Kildare and forged it in night fury fire. It took him months but it was well worth it. Being forged in night fury fire made it sharper and stronger than any sword he'd ever created. He calls the metal , plasma metal."

"In that case, it must pack quite a punch." Stoick mused.

"More than that, it holds one special ability that makes any sword pale in comparison to it." She replied.

"And what is that?" Hiccup asked.

Keelie smiled again. "Let me show you." She took the sword and walked out to Aria. The three Vikings just looked at each other and followed her outside. Keelie walked over to Aria and whispered something to Aria. She then walked in front of Aria and held the sword out in front of her. Aria took a stance and readied herself.

"Aria, fire." Keelie said.

Before the three Vikings could react, Aria opened her mouth and sent a plasma blast hurling towards Keelie. Keelie stood her ground as she drew her sword and smiled when the plasma blast collided with the sword. Hiccup, Stoick and Gobber watched in awe as the fire from the plasma blast outlined the edge of the sword, until the entire sword was engulfed in blue flames.

"How in the gods names did you do that?" Gobber said as his jaw nearly dropped to the ground.

Keelie grinned. "Plasma metal is resistant to fire. So when fire comes in contact with my sword, the metal absorbs it and allows me to use it against my opponent." She emphasized her point by slicing through the air, leaving a trail of white sparks wherever she sliced. She made a final slice in the air before the flame extinguished on its own and she sheathed her sword.

"Impressive." Stoick said as he stroked his beard.

"You have got to teach me how to make one of those." Hiccup said.

Keelie smiled. "I'd be happy to show you."

Now it was Gobber's turn to be speechless. "Now wait just a minute. No disrespect Keelie but a young lady such as yerself doesn't look like the blacksmithing type."

Keelie smiled. "No disrespect at all, sir. I'm not an expert on the subject, but my father taught me a few things when I would go to watch him in his shop, and I did make Aria's collar with his help." She pointed to the gold collar around Aria's neck. It was made of gold and detailed with dozens of spirals and leaves with a small diamond in the center. "I guess you could say I'm an amateur enthusiast."

Gobber nodded his head in understanding. "Well any blacksmith, pro or not, is welcome in my shop."

Keelie smiled again and bowed her head. "Thank you sir."

"And that's another thing. You can call me Gobber, none of this sir stuff." Gobber winked.

Keelie giggled. "Thank you…Gobber."

Hiccup smiled. He was glad that Keelie was getting along with everyone. "Hey Keelie if you want to see the rest of Berk by sundown, then we better get going."

Keelie nodded. She nodded her thanks and said her goodbyes to Gobber and Stoick and once she had returned to Aria's side, she followed Hiccup up the path to see the rest of the town.

Hiccup spent half the morning with Keelie, showing her his house, the market place and even walking through the forests to show her the cove where he had first bonded with Toothless. As they emerged from the trees, Hiccup looked up to the sky to see that the sun was approaching high noon. It was then that Hiccup remembered that he was supposed to meet his friends at the cliff for training in a few minutes.

"Hey Keelie?"

Keelie looked up. "Yes?"

"My friends and I were gonna go flying now, wanna come?"

Keelie's face lit up. "I'd love to. It's been ages since Aria and I were able to fly."

Hiccup smiled. "Great then let's go."

The two teens then ran off, with the two dragons in tow, to meet the others.

* * *

**I know it's been a while. But worry not, I don't plan on leaving this story unfinished. Keep commenting and feel free to ask questions. I always respond back.**


	7. Chapter 6

Astrid crossed her arms and huffed. Hiccup was supposed to meet them half an hour ago and she hated it when he was late. She was just about to jump onto Stormfly and look for him when she saw Hiccup walking from the forest with Toothless. He was making everyone wait and Hiccup was walking too slowly for someone who was late for something he had planned himself. Furious, she stomped her way over to him, ready to give him a piece of her mind.

"Heads up, this is about to get interesting." Ruffnut said as she nudged the others to what was going on.

The others looked up from their dragons and smiled. Their joy stemmed from two things:

One: When Astrid was mad at someone, especially when it had anything to do with Hiccup, it always made for an entertaining show. And Two: They were just happy that Astrid's anger wasn't directed to any one of them. If there was one person you didn't want to argue with, it was Astrid.

"HICCUP, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Astrid screamed running at him at full speed.

Hiccup had been so busy talking to Keelie that he hadn't even noticed Astrid coming towards him. When he finally saw her, it was too late.

Hiccup sighed, "Oh no." He prepared himself for what he knew was coming next.

Two seconds later, he found himself on the ground as Astrid tackled him.

"Look Astrid I'm sorry I'm late. I lost track of time. I was…." he said, but was cut short when he had to move his head to dodge one of Astrid's punches. He knew she would never hurt him on purpose, but he didn't want to be in the way of one of her fists just in case.

Astrid was fuming by now and continued to throw punches as she yelled at him. "We have been waiting for half an hour Hiccup Haddock. Don't even think about giving me some lame excuse of why you were late."

Astrid was about to throw another punch, when all of a sudden, she felt the cold touch of metal brush neck. She turned pale as a voice from behind spoke to her. "If you value your life, you will get off of him now."

Astrid mentally cursed herself for leaving her axe with Stormfly as she released Hiccup and slowly got up. The voice continued. "Now back away slowly."

But before she could respond to the demand, Hiccup jumped up and put up his hands. "Keelie no, put down the sword. She wasn't' going to hurt me. She's a friend."

Astrid breathed a sigh of relief as the metal's cold touch disappeared from her neck. When she heard her attacker sheath the weapon, she turned around, ready to fight whoever had dared to threaten her life. What she saw was the girl from the Great Hall.

Hiccup stepped in between her and the girl. "Astrid this is Keelie; Keelie, this is Astrid."

Astrid lowered her fists, but kept her guard up, ready to strike if necessary. Keelie's face softened.

"I apologize. I thought that you were trying to hurt Hiccup. If I had known that you were one of his friends I would never have drawn my sword."

Astrid crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows at Hiccup. "Who in the gods is this and why did you bring her here?"

Hiccup sighed. "Come on Astrid, be nice. Like I said, this is Keelie. She's the princess of Kildare. She's staying on Berk for a while and I thought, since she has experience training dragons, that she would like to fly with us. That's why I was late; I was showing her around Berk."

Astrid looked the girl up and down. She looked nothing like a dragon rider, let alone a warrior. "Your joking right? Miss Warrior Wannabe here looks like she ready to go to a feast, not for flying."

Keelie looked down at her clothes then back at Astrid. Confusion etched into her face. "What do you mean; I always dress like this to fly?"

Astrid rolled her eyes, "Whatever, let's just get going. Stormfly is getting restless on the ground." She took one more look at Keelie, snorted and walked back over to Stormfly.

Keelie sighed with disappointment. She had wanted to make a good impression on Hiccup's friends, but she only seemed to make things worse.

"She doesn't like me, does she?"

Hiccup gave her a comforting smile. "Ahh don't worry about her. Astrid can be a little over the top sometimes. She'll come around; you just have to give her time."

Keelie nodded and gave a small smile.

"Come on; let me introduce you to my other friends." Hiccup said as he started walking towards the group.

Keelie nodded and followed close behind him with Toothless in tow.

Meanwhile, the other teens were trying to piece together what they just saw. At first, it had started out good when Astrid tackled Hiccup. Then out of nowhere, this girl comes from behind Hiccup, draws her sword and has Astrid at her mercy.

"All right, cat fight." Tuffnut shouted.

"Isn't that the girl from the Great Hall, the one the pirates brought?" Fishlegs asked.

Ruffnut shrugged her shoulders, "Whoever it is, I wanna meet them. I've never seen anyone get the jump on Astrid before."

Before anything else could be said, Astrid stalked over.

"Hey Astrid, who is that girl, and do you think you could get her to show me that choke hold she put you in?" Snotlout asked with a cocky grin. Astrid responded to him with a punch to the face.

"Seriously though, who is that girl?" Ruffnut asked.

Astrid only snorted. "That's Keelie. She's a princess." Her voice dripping with sarcasm and without another word she climbed onto Stormfly's saddle and crossed her arms, glaring at Hiccup and Keelie.

Once Hiccup and Keelie had made their way to the group, Hiccup began with introductions.

"Guys, this is Keelie of Kildare. She's staying on Berk for a few days."

Snotlout immediately walked up to her and began to flex his muscles. "Hey there, my name's Snotlout."

Keelie gave him a smile. "Hello. So which one's your dragon?"

Snotlout leaned against a rock. "Oh ya know, only the Monstrous Nightmare, one of the most dangerous dragons ever. His name's Hookfang." Keelie began to walk over to Hookfang, who was busy watching a bird. Snotlout continued to brag, not noticing that Keelie was no longer there. "I know he looks scary but, don't worry; I'll protect you in case you get scared."

"Hello Hookfang." Keelie said. Hookfang looked away from the bird and looked down at the girl. Keelie extended her hand and let it come to rest on his snout. Acknowledging that she wasn't a threat, he began to purr. Snotlout looked up to see Keelie was no longer there and looked over to see her with Hookfang.

"Awwww your nothing but a big sweetheart aren't you." Keelie said as scratched Hookfang under his chin. Hookfang couldn't have been happier.

Snotlout just smacked his forehead. "Thanks a lot Hookfang, ya big kiss up."

"Ha your dragon's such a pushover. Now a Zipphelback, that's a terrifying dragon." Tuffnut said, moving next to Keelie. "My name's Tuffnut. The dragon on the left is my dragon Barf and Belch and the dragon on the right is my twin sister Ruffnut. Just so ya know, I'm the better looking one."

"The Helheim you are." Ruffnut said as she tackled her brother.

While the twins wrestled on the ground, Keelie walked over to Barf and Belch. She pet both heads at the same time to avoid any conflict of jealousy between the two. Barf and Belch extended their heads and began to sniff the pouch on her belt. Keelie smiled, "I know what you guys want." She reached into her pouch and pulled out two pieces of dried fish. She then threw them up in the air at the same time where each head caught one piece. As they finished their snack, they nuzzled Keelie's outstretched hands.

Fishlegs came up behind her and coughed to get her attention.

Keelie turned around and smiled, "Hi, what's your name?"

Fishlegs blushed and looked down at the ground, "Uh hi-i. My name is Fishl-l-legs. It's n-nice to meet you."

Keelie smiled at him and Fishlegs looked up. "I have so many questions about Kildare and your dragon and you, but you know you don't have to answer them or anything, I don't want to sound annoying or anything."

Keelie smiled again. "I would be happy to answer all of your questions. Maybe you could answer some of mine. Hiccup says you are an expert on the dragons on Berk and I would love to find out more about them."

Fishlegs grinned from ear to ear, reveling in the fact that someone shared his quest for knowledge on dragons. "Of course. I'd be happy to share my knowledge of dragons with you anytime. "

Keelie then walked over to the Gronkle near Fishlegs. She looked at Fishlegs. "Who is this?"

Fishlegs smiled. "This is Meatlug. She's a Gronkle. She is the sweetest and smartest dragon on the entire island." Keelie smiled. "Hello Meatlug." Slowly Keelie bent down and picked up a medium sized rock and threw it to Meatlug. Meatlug devoured the rock and chewed happily on the treat she had been given.

Once Meatlug was happy, Keelie turned around and walked over to where Astrid and Stormfly were waiting for the introductions to end. Keelie approached slowly and looked up at Astrid. "What's your dragon's name Astrid?"

Astrid just stared at her. "None of your business. And don't even think about touching her."

Keelie sighed. She was going have to be patient with Astrid.

Hiccup glared at Astrid. It was obvious she was not making any effort to make Keelie feel welcome, so he interceded. "This is Stormfly. She's a Deadly Nadder." He looked up at Astrid and added, "They can be selfish and proud sometimes, but they're usually very nice."

Astrid was a little taken aback by this, but quickly recovered and turned her head away.

Keelie sighed, "She's really very beautiful."

Hiccup was relieved. At least Astrid's bad attitude wasn't ruining Keelie's positive one.

"So where's your dragon Keelie?" Fishlegs asked, climbing onto Meatlug.

Keelie laughed. "I'm sorry, let me introduce you. This is-" Keelie turned around, but Aria was nowhere to be seen.

Hiccup looked around. "She was just here with Toothless."

Keelie looked around until her eyes fell on a rock. A rock with a white tail.

"Oh Aria," she laughed. She approached the rock and gently coaxed Aria out of her hiding spot.

"Everyone, this is Aria. She can be a little shy."

"Whoa, a white night fury. That's so cool." Fishlegs said.

Astrid just rolled her eyes. "Okay, now that we've all said hello to the stranger, can we get going now?"

Keelie looked at Aria. "What do you say baby girl, you want to go flying?"

The answer was clear as Aria began to jump around.

Hiccup laughed and hopped onto Toothless. "Well what are we waiting for?"


End file.
